Holky se chtějí bavit
by Roedeer
Summary: Kurt se vydává za Tinou, Quinn a Santanou na jednu z pravidelných 'dámských jízd'. Jeho kamarádky jsou však pěkně krvelačné bestie, co se rozhodnou svobodnému, opuštěnému Kurtovi večer trochu zpříjemnit. PWP Kurt/Tina/Quinn/Santana. Čtěte upozornění.


Co byste měli vědět, než se pustíte do čtení? Přístupnost je 18+ a ship velice netradiční Kurt/Tina/Quinn/Santana. Nedělám to rád, ale i nějaká ta upozornění: PWP, "hetero" sex, fisting, ass-to-mouth, Kurt jako oběť svých nevyzpytatelných kamarádek.

**Holky se chtějí bavit**

Prochodili společně dobrou polovinu Páté Avenue, lidnaté Times Square se všemi přilehlými divadly, Union Square s jeho trhy a po cestě vymetli na Tinino doporučení ještě dvě nebo tři kavárny podél manhattanských bulvárů. Byli jako Carrie Bradshawová a spol., a o tom Kurt vždycky snil. S odstupem času si ani nedovedl vybavit všechny zanícené rozhovory o módě, které vedli, které milence a milenky pomluvili a jak se vlastně z Tinina malého bytečku dostali přímo do srdce Manhattanu. Předsevzal si, že příště bude muset dávat větší pozor. Chtěl přeci jednou vyrazit sám na obhlídku místních gay barů.

Toho dne si připadal jako opravdový kavalír. Mužně nabídl Tině a Santaně rámě – obě dvě si do města vyrazily na vysokých podpatcích a už kolem poledne začaly pofňukávat, že potřebují ulevit patám. Narozdíl od Quinn, která se kolem nich neustále vznášela lehce jako víla, nebyly zvyklé balancovat v lodičkách tak dlouho. Po obědě se rozhodly dát svému utrpení sbohem a všichni společně udělali nájezd na hříšně drahou prodejnu obuvi přímo na Madison Avenue. Tyhle okamžiky, kdy prostor obchodu proměnili na malé předváděcí molo a zahráli si na neomylné módní kritiky, kteří jen čekají na to, až si jich všimne někdo z Vogue nebo Harper's, Kurta utvrdily v tom, jak moc miluje společnost žen. Jak je potřebuje k životu. Narozdíl od Blainea, Davida nebo Clevelanda, všech, se kterými kdy chodil, už si ani nedovedl představit, že by páteční večery nebo marnotratné nákupy trávil bez svých přátel něžného pohlaví.

Kurt si vybral svoje perka z hnědé kůže a pak pyšně pozoroval, jak jeho kamarádky ovládly celou plochu prodejny. Kromě něj je sledovaly oči všech mužů, kteří na víkendové nákupy doprovázeli své přítelkyně nebo manželky. Quinn byla pořád jako panenka s velkýma mrkacíma očima a růžovými rtíky. Santana po maturitě ještě trochu vyrostla, byla štíhlá, pružná, atletická a zdravě osvalená a Tina... to byla prostě exotická kráska, která se během posledního rok zbavila všech zbytků dětského tuku, vystoupla jí ostře řezaná tvář, ale ženské křivky na jejím těle zůstaly. Všechny tři se předváděly jako prvotřídní modelky. Quinn si opět vybrala podpatky – lodičky na klínu s velkým, sametem pošitým knoflíkem zdobícím špičku, Santana zvolila šedivé kozačky s řaseným zdobením a Tina se nakonec po dlouhém váhání přiklonila k lakýrkám v pánském stylu, které byly ploché, lesklé, měly ostrou špičku a bílé tkaničky. Kurt ji za její nekonvenčnost vždycky chválil.

Když narozdíl od Rachel neuspěl v talentovkách na NYAMU a přesunul se na univerzitu do pouhého maloměšťáckého Columbusu, naprosto tenkrát v těch temných chvilkách zatratil sny o životě v New Yorku. S Rachel se odcizili, o to víc ho potěšilo, když po několika měsících přišel e-mail od Tiny, v němž svého kamaráda informovala o tom, že si s Mikem konečně našli vlastní hnízdečko lásky na severu samotného Manhattanu. Mike byl jediný chlapec ze sboru, který se do vysněného města probojoval, a Tina, jako jeho životní láska, po jeho boku nesměla chybět. Nakonec následovala jeho šlépěje, začala chodit do tanečních kurzů, po večerech pracovala jako barmanka, a pak zase neúnavně tančila a trénovala a připravovala se s Mikem na nadcházející přijímačky.

Tina byla spása, protože byla přátelská a pohostinná – ne jako Rachel – a začala Kurta a ostatní přátele do New Yorku pravidelně zvát. Tyhle „dámské jízdy", jak tomu s oblibou říkali, byly sice trochu z ruky, ale Kurt si vždycky dovedl na letenku a následný prohýřený víkend našetřit. Pokaždé to dopadalo stejně. Butiky a hadříky, kavárny a nejlepší vína, divadla a koncerty.

Sotva vyšli z obuvi, obtěžkáni papírovými taškami a slevovými kupony, zatáhla je Tina lidnatou pasáží se samými klenotnictvími a květinářstvími do předprodeje muzikálových lístků. Kurtovi se chtělo křičet štěstím.

Večer pak odpadávali únavou, ale bylo jim dobře, protože je zmohlo město všech měst. Padlo společné rozhodnutí, že se posilní láhvinkou vína, aby se jim náhodou nechtělo spát moc brzy. Zatímco Santana v kuchyni bojovala s korkovým špuntem a odmítala veškeré Kurtovy nabídky pomoci, dívky se uvelebovaly v obývacím pokoji. Tinin a Mikeův byt se sestával jen ze dvou místností a malé kuchyňky a nikdo nechtěl narušovat soukromí jejich ložnice, takže rozložili velkou pohovku, Tina na ni nanosila polštáře a peřiny a vytvořila malé vystlané hnízdo. Pak přichystala skleničky a odněkud vyčarovala flašku ginu.

„Kocour není doma, myši mají pré," okomentovala s potutelným úsměvem Mikeovu nepřítomnost a začala rozlévat víno k přípitku.

„Děvčata," pronesla Santana provokativně, když pozvedli skleničky, a Kurt k ní střelil popuzeným pohledem, „na nás."

Alkohol byl pro Kurta postrach. Někdo se opil a smál se. Někdo se opil a rval se. Kurt ne. Kurt se opil – a byl trapně, nechutně povolný. Od doby, co jeho stavu zneužil bez kondomu nejslavnější columbuský milovník a připsal si na pelest čárku i za kontratenora, začal během následujících měsíců, kdy jen čekal, která pohlavní nemoc zaklepe na dveře jako první, alkohol nenávidět. Proto se rozhodl, že opíjet se bude už jen výhradně ve společnosti žen.

Tyhle tři však nebyly žádná neviňátka. Sotva načaly druhou dvoudecku, začaly z něj tahat detaily z jeho sexuálního života. Téma nakousla Santana, jakožto Kurtova spolubydlící. Byla s ním ve společné domácnosti nešťastná. Život překroutil jeho vysněnou dráhu naruby a Kurt si čím dál citelněji vybíjel vztek a zoufalství na ní. Byl už úplně nesnesitelný. Vydýchával v jejich malém bytečku všechen vzduch, usurpoval si pro sebe většinu prostoru, byl protivný, jedovatý, majetnický a uštěpačný. Kdyby měla kam a ke komu, hned by se odstěhovala.

Když Kurtovi dolily napůl vyprázdněnou skleničku, rozmluvil se téměř sám. Santana samozřejmě měla pravdu, když předložila teorii, že Kurtovi prostě chybí chlap a sex. Jejich rozhovor ale pokračoval dál; Tina ani Quinn už nebyly malé holčičky a čím peprnější a šťavnatější detaily dostávaly, tím víc se jim to zamlouvalo a o to víc chtěly vědět. Normálně by Kurt zpozorněl, protože jejich rozhovor už přešel daleko za hranici slušné sdílnosti, ale víno mu rozmotalo jazyk. Vždycky mu tak snadno podlehl!

„A co ten tvůj poslední, Kurte? Připomeň mi, jak se–" zeptal se někdo a Kurt po těch slovech otočil hlavu. Byla to Tina, která mu seděla po pravici, opřená v poduškách jako královna.

„Cleveland."

„Jo, ten. Proč jste se vlastně rozešli? Santana naznačovala, že to vypadalo slibně."

Kurt pokrčil rameny. Dělal, že už se ho to netýká, ale kopačky do Clevelanda pořád trochu bolely. Po dvou rozchodech doufal, že tenhle vztah vydrží aspoň pár roků. „Odešel za jiným."

„A co sex? Jaký byl v posteli? Lituješ toho?" zasypala ho další várkou otázek.

„Nic extra," zalhal přesvědčivě a usrkl ze svého vína, aby zakryl, jak se mu při vzpomínce na Clevelanda, na sex s Clevelandem, zachvěl spodní ret. Cleveland nebyl možná nejhezčí muž na světě, byl hubený a šlachovitý a nohy měl úzké jako pavouk, ale v posteli byl nepřekonatelný. Hotový virtuóz. Přesně věděl, kam sáhnout a co kdy udělat, s přesností chirurga odhadoval Kurtovy momentální nálady a vždy jim podle nich uměl zařídit milování. Jeho odchod Kurt velice oželel, ale nepřiznal by to ani na mučidlech.

Tina si ho přesto prohlížela, jako kdyby všechno věděla.

„Nic extra? Co znamená nic extra? Byl líný? Nebo nikdy nevydržel moc dlouho? Nebo snad nechtěl zkoušet nové věci?"

„A co vůbec Kurt," skočila do toho Quinn, která se tvářila, že odpovědi dostane stůj co stůj, po dobrém nebo po zlém, „považuje za dobrý sex?"

„To je správná otázka!" podotkla Tina, celá rozradostněná, že se možná dozví víc, než doufala.

„Raději bych ji nechal bez komentáře," upozornil je.

„To už nejde!"

Založil obličej do dlaní a zatímco se nedíval, přilila Quinn do jeho sklenice další víno. Prosby se na jeho hlavu snesly jako vosy na med.

„No tak, aspoň něco málo maličko..."

„Kurte, prosím!"

„Neupejpej se, děláš jako bysme tě neznali."

„Prosím!" zopakovala pak Tina znovu a v Kurtovi něco povolilo, když se podíval do její roztomilé exotické tváře, jak prahne po poznatcích.

„Dobře! Dobře, fajn, fajn," zopakoval, aby je trochu zklidnil. Sesedly se kolem něj jako mláďata, která čekají na krmení. Pomalu ho dostávaly tam, kde ho chtěly mít, a postupně z něj dolovaly víc a víc věcí. Tina třeba nikdy nevěděla, že měl první sex až téměř po roce vztahu, a jak Kurt vyprávěl dál, dost ji překvapovalo, že vydržel čekat tak dlouho. Jakmile to jednou poznal, už nechtěl přestat nebo přibrzdit. A tak, když se ještě před maturitou rozešel s Blainem, vyměnil ho za Davida Karofskyho, a když se pak rozešel i s ním, našel si téměř ihned Clevelanda. Nikdy nedovedl být dlouho sám. Mezitím zažil pár krátkých románků na jednu, maximálně dvě noci, columbuského milovníka nevyjímaje, ale o těch se raději nezmiňoval. Byla to jeho třináctá komnata, do které nahlédla jenom Santana. Obrazně i doslova, když ho jednoho odpoledne načapala na kuchyňské lince s bezejmenným svalnatým černochem.

Blainea popisoval jako nejživočnějšího, Davida jako nejvynalézavějšího a Clevelanda jako... nejnudnějšího, aby byl věrný své malé lži pár minut nazpět. Od milenců se dostali k sexuálním praktikám v teoretické rovině – něčím přispěla i Tina a Quinn, i když Santana se stále držela pozadu, jako by si se svými zkušenostmi s dívkami připadala méněcenná. Kurt se bál, že tiše střádá všechny potřebné informace a jednou je použije proti němu v nejméně vhodném okamžiku.

Obcházení horké kaše rozsekla Tina v okamžiku, kdy se zpříma zeptala: „A co ty a anální sex?"

Ne že by Kurt nečekal, že to jednou přijde, ale stejně se málem zakuckal vlastními slinami, když Asiatku slyšel. Pak si zopakoval, že nemá proč panikařit, je přece velký kluk a rozhovor o sexu zvládne.

„No... to je přece to nejlepší," řekl zdráhavě a nemohl si pomoct – byl rudý skoro jako víno ve sklenici, kterou převaloval v ruce. Rychle se napil. Skrýval svůj stydlivý úsměv v hladince natrpklé tekutiny. Kolem něj se ozvalo nadšené zalapání po dechu. Konečně to začínalo být zajímavé!

„Pasivní nebo aktivní?" starala se hned Tina. Jindy by to Kurt považoval za útok na soukromí, ale ne dnes.

„Gayové mají tu výhodu," začala Quinn chytře a rozkládala u toho rukama jako profesorka, co přednáší sexuální výchovu na vysoké škole, „že se u toho můžou střídat. Ne jako my." Závěr jejího poučování zněl trochu posmutněle.

„Abych byl upřímný," vložil se do toho kontratenor a byl rád, že je v pokoji šero, protože mu kromě tváří hořely už i špičky uší a cítil, jak se mu potí záda, „radši bývám dole." Bum, přiznal se k další věci, za kterou se zcela nelogicky trochu styděl. Přemýšlel, co to do něj dnes vjelo.

Santana se zašklebila, jako by jí někdo dal čichnout čpavku. „A to se ti... Je to vůbec dobrý?"

„Ježíšikriste, je to... je to jako kdyby vás někdo honil zevnitř," rozmluvil se Kurt barvitě. Poslední otázka jeho kamarádky – a hlavně tón, jakým ji řekla – mu dodal odvahu. „A když přiráží k prostatě, je to jako by pořád dokola přejížděl po uzdičce. Ale uvnitř." Santana si zřejmě představila anatomii mužského pohlaví, protože nakrčila nos ještě víc.

„Zajímavý," pronesla Quinn do ohromeného ticha, „to se vůbec nedivím, že ti to chybí, když to popiješ takhle."

Zdálo se mu to, nebo v jejím hlase sotva znatelně zazněla závist?

„Myslím, že je načase se trochu zchladit," pronesla opět jako jediná a aby dodala svým slovům punc pravdomluvnosti, chytila se za lem výstřihu a několikrát s ním zatřepala. Pak se zvedla a prostě odešla do sprchy. Vzhledem k pokročilé hodině to byl dobrý nápad – smýt ze sebe pot a prach velkoměsta – a tak ji postupně všichni následovali, jako by se nic nedělo a jako by na předešlý rozhovor zase zapomněli.

Jenže nezapomněli.

Kurt šel do koupelny jako poslední – dámy mají přednost. Myl se tak dlouho, dokud tekla teplá voda. Pod horkým proudem z něj opadala celodenní únava a začínal mít pocit, že je připravený probdít celou noc. Hygienu nezanedbal, ostatně jako nikdy – vydatně namydlil houbu a vydrbal si podpaží a záda kam jen dosáhl, pak si důkladně umyl pohlaví a ze zvyku i zadek.

Vylezl ven uvolněný a prohřátý a když se vrátil do obývacího pokoje, v dobré náladě, protože víno mu stouplo do hlavy, a slyšel, jak dívky otevírají další lahvinku, našel Quinn, Tinu a Santanu sedět na okraji rozloženého gauče. Připomněly mu konkubíny oddaně čekající na svého pána. Zastavil se ve dveřích a chtěl vědět, co se děje – na chvíli se zamyslel, jestli to s popisováním svých pocitů přeci jen trochu nepřehnal, a jestli se neměl obléct do odpoledního, ale na dámských jízdách se za své tělo nikdy nestyděl, tak si jen v tričku a slipech sedl mezi ně. Znali se už dlouho a tohle je zatím nikdy nepohoršilo, nemluvě o holých stehnech, které všechny dívky vystavovaly na odiv. Quinn se pod lehkou světle růžovou košilkou zřetelně rýsovaly malé bradavky.

Santana rozlévala další víno a Kurt jen doufal, že už nebudou chtít zabřednout do nového kola intimních rozhovorů. Bylo to zábavné, ale vzalo mu to dech. Měl pocit, že na sebe prozradil až moc a že se červenal ještě teď. Místo toho se v pokoji drželo zvláštní, nevysvětlitelné ticho doprovázené jen zaskřípěním pohovky, když se posadil mezi ně, a usrkáváním ze skleniček. Tentokrát si ani na nic nepřipili.

„Kurte?" oslovila ho Quinn opatrně, jako by ho chtěla o něco požádat, ale měla při tom postranní úmysly.

Byl vděčný, že konečně slyší něčí hlas. „Ano?"

„Přemýšlela jsem... teda jestli by ti to nevadilo... vždycky jsem přemýšlela, jaké asi musí být políbit tě."

Kurt nejdřív spolkl doušek vína, které mu ztrpklo v ústech, a pak se podruhé zeptal: „Ano?", jako by nevěřil tomu, co právě slyšel. Vlastně to tak trochu byla pravda – zatím nepotkal ženu, která by se chtěla líbat s gayem. Ale podle toho, jak si Quinn okusovala rty, ji to lákalo velmi.

„Umm," udělal Kurt.

„Tak můžu? Jen to zkusit, prosím..."

„Oukej." Skoro zašeptal. Quinn na nic nečekala a než se zpěvák stihnul zamyslet, co na to řeknou ostatní, měl blondýnčiny rty na svých. Brzy ho nechala bez dechu. Líbala ho beze spěchu a velice, velice něžně, špičkou jazyka ho dlouho jen ochutnávala, než mu prorazila mezi zuby. Oba dva rozevřeli ústa – rozhodl se, že jí tedy dá, co chce, přeci nezavelí k ústupu ve fázi pusinkování. Nechal ji, ať ho líbá otevřeně a hluboce, její jazyk zajížděl dovnitř a zase ven, což Kurtovi dodávalo kuráže – napodobil ty pohyby a ochutnal dívčí ústa. Byla teplá a nasládlá a když jí navíc jednou rukou zajel do hebkých voňavých vlasů a druhou na útlý pas, vytvářelo to překvapivě příjemný výsledný dojem.

Pak ho najednou zcela nečekaně začal někdo hladit po vlasech a ramenech, zmocnily se ho další dva páry štíhlých rukou a něčí dlaně drsně přerušily sladký polibek, když ho prostě chytly za čelist a pootočily mu hlavu doleva. Jeho ústa nezůstala dlouho prázdná, protože se hned střetla s Tininými rty, které byly tak útočné a nenasytné, že spolehlivě umlčely veškeré protesty.

Tina nebyla jako Quinn. Líbala jako muž – šla si tvrdě za svým a nehodlala ustoupit. Kurt nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Ještě chvíli se poddával se zavřenýma očima, ale když ho Asiatka konečně pustila a postrčila ho – mokrého od slin a rozbolavělého od jejích zubů – Santaně, mírně zpanikařil. Začal dívky podezírat, že toho potají vypily mnohem víc než on. Hispánka ho jen krátce líbla a navigovala ho zpátky ke Quinn. Podávaly si ho mezi sebou jako hračku a neměly dost, dokud jeho rty nebyly oteklé a rudé jako dvě zralé višně. Pak někdo potají propašoval ruku z jeho zad až za gumu slipů k jeho hýždím a Kurt se lekl. Chtěl se dát na útěk, ale Santana ho vší silou a zcela bez okolků povalila na pohovku. Dopadl na břicho a obličej se mu na chvíli zabořil do peřiny. Než se stačil zorientovat, zvednout a uchýlit se k plánu B, měl hispánskou krásku přitisknutou ke kostrči – nevybíravě ho chytla za vlasy a jedno zápěstí mu s překvapivou silou zkroutila za záda. Dost to zabolelo a Santana ho nehodlala nechat jen tak jít – napínala všechny svaly v těle v odhodlání zkrotit ho jako mladé hříbě, které potřebuje pevnou ruku.

Zpacifikovaly ho do schoulené kuličky – skončil čelem k zemi, kolena skrčená pod břicho, ruce za zády, kde mu je Santana držela jako v okovech, a zadek mu vyzývavě trčel do vzduchu. Santana se mu posadila na ramena a stiskem lýtek, na kterých se svaly rýsovaly jako ocelová lanka, ho znehybnila už úplně. Tina k němu přišla zezadu a klesla mu na bedra jako dáma, co usedá na trůn potažený sametem. Pak začala dělat tiché maminkovské „Shh, shh" a hladila ho přitom po zadku.

Byl lapen dvěma dospělými ženskými těly v tak nepřirozené pozici, že neměl šanci se jim ubránit. A nechtěl je zranit. Přece neměly v plánu nic špatného – nebo to si alespoň myslel až do okamžiku, kdy mu Tina stáhla slipy a odhalila na světlo nejintimnější zónu jeho těla. Málem se zakuckal, když mu bříškem prstu bez okolků přejela přes sevřený konečník. Žádné upozornění, žádné hlazení, poodhalení plánu a následná předehra, Tinin ukazováček byl jako šipka, která je nějakou magnetickou silou přitahována přesně ke středu terče.

„Tino! Christino!" volal a křičel a snažil se přitom znít značně výhrůžně, ale zněl jen... přidušeně. „Přestaň!" Zabušil nohama do matrací gauče a snažil se vykopnout tak vysoko, aby trefil aspoň Tininu šmejdící ruku, ale to už u jeho nohou byla spolupachatelka Quinn a přitiskla mu kotníky k zemi.

Tina mu přes dírku přejela sem a tam, pak decentně plivla a kapka sliny dopadla přímo na růžové očko mezi půlkami.

„Přestaň, co to děláš? Přestaň! Argh! Přestaň, Christino!"

Santana ho popadla za chomáč vlasů a držela mu obličej v zajetí polštáře tak dlouho, dokud se neuklidnil. Cítil se hrozně – ponížený, zneužitý, vystavený celému světu. Ale, ale... pořád to byla Tina, důvěřoval jí a měl ji rád, i když ho zrovna používala jako kus nábytku a chystala se zaútočit na místa, kam směli jen jím proškolení milenci. Začal zase zápasit, když se vstupu do jeho těla dotkly tentokrát dva jemné ženské prsty. Slyšel, jak nad ním cvaklo víčko tuby s olejem, cítil, jak mu vlažný proud zkropil puklinu uprostřed hýždí, a jak Tina začala emulzi starostlivě roztírat kolem dokola a neopomněla přitom věnovat trochu pozornosti i jeho varlatům. Sotva se jich dotkla, stáhly se k tělu, jako by se před její zvědavostí chtěly ukrýt. Nedala se odehnat a mnula je mezi prsty. Kurt se zakousl do vlastního rtu; bylo mu do breku, protože jeho tělo začalo pomalu, ale jistě reagovat – ještě že měl penis stále ukrytý v záhybech slipů stažených jen na půl žerdi, protože se začal nalévat krví a napřimovat se. „To jsem si mohla myslet," říkala Tina, když ho dál zálibně hladila po šourku a hrázi, „oholený jako malý chlapeček. Líbí se mi to."

Kdykoliv mu přejela přes citlivý konečník, rozlilo se mu kolem páteře příjemné brnění, které ho přepadlo vždy, když mu někdo roztáhl nohy a začal se věnovat tomu ukrytému místu a Kurt věděl, že se má na co těšit. Nemohla si odpustit nekomentovat to. „A vážně máš moc pěknou dírku, Kurte."

„Takovou malou a růžovou," přisadila si Quinn. Teď poprvé od chvíle, co klečel pod Santanou, slyšel její hlas. Řekla to a uvolněně se tomu zachichotala jako dospívající holka, co právě poprvé viděla nahého muže.

„Bude pěkně roztažená, až s ním skončíme," prohlásila Tina a znělo to přímo děsivě. Jako výhrůžka. Kurtovi se stáhnul žaludek i zadek, ale jakmile ho _tam_ kamarádka pošimrala, opět bezděčně povolil.

Věděly to, všechny tři to věděly! Že tohle bylo přesně to, po čem celé měsíce toužil – nic jim neměl říkat! –, a že i když na něj zprvu půjdou bezohledným násilím, stejně nakonec roztaje, podvolí se, poddá, napětí povolí a...

Tinin útlý prstík vklouzne dovnitř doprovázený spokojenými pochvalami.

Santana sedící na jeho ramenech se zavrtěla, jak se nahýbala dopředu, aby měla lepší výhled na to, co Tina dělá. Quinn to zajímalo stejnou měrou. Sledovaly, jak Asiatka zasunuje prst dál a dál a Kurtova dírka ho chtivě požírá. Kontratenor nad ní zrovna teď neměl žádnou moc. Bylo to jako reflex – zvlášť po tak dlouhém období osamělých nocí a dostaveníček se silikonovými náhražkami.

Chvíli počkala, dokud sevření kolem jejího prstu úplně nepovolilo, a pak ho tím hubeným ukazováčkem začala beze spěchu píchat. Nebyla úplně nezkušená a to, jak mu krouživým pohybem pomáhala věnec svalů uvolnit jenom dokazovalo, že už na někom musela trénovat. Kurt by rád věřil, že sama na sobě – cítil by se pak asi o něco bezpečněji.

„Nekňourej pořád!" zasyčela najednou, volnou rukou ho praštila přes vystrčený zadek až to hlasitě mlasklo a on si uvědomil, že se celou dobu vrtí, kroutí a vydává neartikulované, nesouhlasné zvuky. Znělo to jako vzdychání, ale uslzené.

„Tino, nech mě, prosimtě, ach, nechte mě, och..." dostal ze sebe rychle, než mu Asiatka vyrazila dech a námitky dalším přiznáním.

„Mike si nikdy takhle nestěžuje, tak přestaň." Quinn na ni zvědavě pohlédla. Kdyby jí Kurt mohl vidět do tváře, řekl by, že až moc zvědavě... S těmi slovy do něj Tina strčila další prst, aniž by ho na to verbálně upozornila, Kurt vyjekl, protože prostředníček šel dovnitř trochu ztuha a Asiatka veškerý odpor překonala silou, a začala ho poctivě prstit.

Quinn i Santana to sledovaly jako uhranuté. Hispánka, která se klínem zakrytým jen černými kalhotkami tiskla ke Kurtově lopatce, by si nikdy nepomyslela, že ji jednou bude tak zajímat mužský zadek, ale Tininy prsty byly svůdně šikovné a obratné. Na chvíli dokonce provinile pomyslela na to, jaké by bylo mít je v sobě a že pro Kurta je to jen mrhání talentem, ale pak si vzpomněla, že tenhle večer je pro něj a zase jen pro něj. Takhle byly domluvené. Nártem mu přitlačila hlavu hlouběji do polštáře a naklonila se, aby přes Tinino rameno viděla ještě líp. Quinn na tom byla podobně. Zkušeností s muži měla dost, ale nechápala, proč ji nikdy nenapadlo praktikovat zrovna tohle. Podle zvuků, které Kurt vydával, když ho jejich kamarádka šukala prsty jako o život, pochopila, že to může být vážně vzrušující. A zakázané. Vždycky ji lákalo zakázané. Jeho úzká, mučená dírka, pro ni neprobádané území, jí přišla dokonce atraktivní. Chtěla si taky sáhnout a zkusit na Kurta Tinina kouzla, ale byla bázlivější než ona.

Jmenovitě ji požádala Tina o pomoc a Kurt zbystřil, jak jen mu to dráždění dovolilo – co mohla po Quinn chtít a co jí šeptala? Znepokojovalo ho to. Blondýnka někam odběhla, pak se zase vrátila, a Tina ji vyzvala, aby „jí to podala". Vytáhla z něj prsty, dokonce vstala, a Kurt okamžitě zalitoval. Tohle nebylo fér – nejdřív ho rozmlsat a potom ho nechat nevyplněného! Znovu uslyšel, jak cvaklo víčko tuby, a na to se jeho otvoru zkusmo dotkla tuhá, oblá špička něčeho umělohmotného. Tina neztrácela čas a začala věc tlačit dovnitř – podle toho, jak Kurta postupně a pečlivě roztahovala poznal, že je to malý anální kolík, tlustý asi na dva prsty. Pořád si připadal, jako by ho ty tři znásilňovaly, ale tělo se nedalo přemluvit k odporu: když překonal nejsilnější část pomůcky a zbytek zajel dovnitř téměř sám, dostavil se v tom nejcitlivějším místě známý blažený pocit plnosti a příjemného mravenčení. A když se Kurt neovládl a spokojeně zasténal, Tina ho odměnila poplácáním po zadku.

„Líbí se ti to?" zeptala se a laškovně poklepala prsty na konec kolíku. Cítil jemné otřesy až v břiše a nepodařilo se mu nezakňourat.

„Líbí," odpověděla za něj Santana, které jako by Kurtovo vzrůstající vzrušení dodalo odvahu pustit se do hry s Tinou. Do teď byla spíš tichá pomocnice, ale najednou dostala chuť podívat se na Tinin výtvor zblízka. Ukazovákem mu zajela do údolí mezi hýžděmi a špičkou prstu objela kroužek svěrače napjatého kolem gumové hračky.

„Hmm, pěkný," mínila a navzdory své orientaci ho začala uspokojovat: chytila kolík za patku a začala ho tahat ven, ale vždy jen tak, aby nejširší částí rozevřela Kurtův otvor na maximum, aby ho pak mohla zase zarazit dovnitř. Kurt začal přirážet zpátky – nemohla ho zastavit ani hanba, ani Santanina váha na jeho zádech, v obličeji byl rudý a zadýchaný ostudou i vzrušením a chtěl, aby ten slibný tlak na prostatu nikdy nekončil.

Také si nepřál nic jiného, než aby ho z tohohle mučení vysvobodila nějaká dobrá duše, smilovala se nad ním a dotknula se jeho opomíjeného penisu. Místo toho se Santana zvedla a po tiché dohodě s Tinou ho se ho společně pokusily převrátit na záda. Zbytek zdravého rozumu zahlásil: možnost úniku! Vymrštil se a pokusil se o útěk, aniž by věděl kam vlastně. Ženy ale byly stejně tak pohotové – a navíc v přesile. Strhly ho zpátky na pohovku, dopadnul do měkkého, a ihned na to ho znehybnily tři páry rukou. Ve změti končetin, kterýma mrskal a kopal kolem sebe, z něj dokázaly strhat slipy a nějakým zázrakem i triko, takže pod nimi zůstal úplně nahý jako kořist zbavená jakékoliv výhody. Jediné, co mu zbylo, byl kolík v zadku.

„Podívejme, co tu máme," zvolala Tina, když bojovala s jeho stehny a snažila se je oddělit od sebe, pohled upřený na erektovaný úd. „_Někdo_ tu je na chlapy, že jo?" chytla ho za něj, skoro až násilně. „Ale _někomu_ se taky sakra líbí, když mu to dělaj holky."

„Nešahej na mě, Tino, nešahej na mě!" zařval hystericky a bez smilování se ji pokusil kopnout. Když chtěla válku, měla ji mít. Pak na scénu zase nastoupila Santana; měla nejrychlejší reflexy z nich všech a taky nejpodlejší nápady. Přehoupla se přes jeho torso jako cirkusový artista a hýžděmi jen v tenkých černých kalhotkách mu zasedla obličej. Zamrazilo ho. Přestávala to být legrace. Na rtech a špičce nosu okamžitě ucítil teplo jejího klína a také těžkou sladkokyselou vůni. Kdykoliv se pokusil nesouhlasně zasténat, zavibroval jeho hlas přímo mezi Santaninými stehny a hispánka sebou zavrtěla stejně lascivně, jako by dosedala na svou milenku. Kdykoliv pootevřel ústa, aby nabral vzduch do plic, tušil, že špička jeho jazyku se nachází pod jejím poštěváčkem. Když otevřel oči, viděl oblinu jejího zadku a kousek zad, ale většinu času měl výhled jen do černého prádla. Santana mu nohy zvedla do vzduchu, přitáhla si je k hrudníku a uvěznila je ve svém objetí. Znovu byl vystavený a odhalený a on se mohl jen domnívat, co si pro něj ty tři saně připravily dál. Zapřel se a naposledy se pokusil Santanu shodit, ale jediné čeho docílil bylo, že z něj kolík začal pomalu vyklouzávat a on to nedovedl zastavit, dokud přímo před Tinou nevypadl do světlých podušek.

Chvilku napětí přerušila Quinn, když ho vší silou pleskla přes zadek jako drzé dítě. Bolelo to a Kurt zaklel, ale hned mu došlo, že to neměl dělat. Blondýnka pomůcku sebrala a výhrůžně se s ní přesunula k jeho obličeji. Probojovala se k jeho ústům a Kurt zděšeně zaskřehotal přes sevřené rty. Bylo mu jasné, co má to křehké stvoření v plánu. Nevěděl, co bylo horší, jestli natisknout se obličejem těsněji k Santaninu už tak moc přítulnému klínu, nebo se poddat naléhání Quinn, rozevřít rty a ochutnat vlastní zadek. Quinn nakonec využila okamžiku překvapení a protlačila mu ještě teplou špičkou kolíku k zubům, odkud už vnikl do zbytku úst téměř sám. Kurt se šklebil, dávil a pokoušel se přes silikonovou hračku vykřikovat slova nesouhlasu. Quinn kolíkem několikrát zapumpovala dovnitř a ven, aby mu ho otřela o jazyk.

„Koukej ho dobře olízat," upozornila ho se vztyčeným prstem, „jinak půjde zpátky nasucho." Když se dostatečně vyžila novou formou mučení, přemístila se k jeho pozadí a kolík zase bez okolků šoupla dovnitř a začala na něj klouby poklepávat. Bezpráví bylo rychle zapomenuto.

„Uúúóómm," dělal Kurt a byl by nejradši, kdyby dostal skutečný roubík a ne tu směšnou náhražku, kterou byl Santanin rozkrok, což ho znechucovalo a rozptylovalo. Nechtěl, aby se ho Tina s Quinn takhle zmocnily, ale protože mu to dělalo dobře, uvítal, že k tomu byl vlastně... hrubou silou donucen.

Tina – aspoň se domníval, že to byla Tina, protože měla víc kuráže – vyndala pomůcku ven a sama ji nahradila. Zpracovávala jeho dírku třemi mastnými prsty v takovém rytmu a pohybu, že nebylo pochyb o jejích zkušenostech. Určitě nelhala, když říkala, že tohle s Mikem dělají pravidelně. Svou moc si viditelně užívala a Kurt si šokovaně uvědomil, že ještě žádný z jeho dosavadních milenců mu to nedělal tak dobře jako Tininy talentované prstíky s nalakovanými nehty. A přesně v tu chvíli se tomu poddal.

Všechno napětí v něm povolilo, Santana to poznala, protože její stisk trochu zjemněl a jemu bylo dovoleno se nepatrně hýbat.

„Mhmm, och, mmm, áááá–" přisadil si milostným jazykem a snažil se, aby to neznělo jako příliš extatické ano. Byl to pro něj sexuální zážitek překroucený naruby: obvykle byl zvyklý být aktivní, starat se o svého partnera a dělat mu dobře, líbáním, hlazením, honěním, kouřením, ještě ho nikdy nikdo neznehybnil, aby ho zneužil a znásilnil ke svému zvrhlému a nepochopitelnému potěšení. Vždycky si myslel, že ženy jsou něžná a chápající stvoření, ale Tina, Quinn a Santana se chovaly jako tři nenasycené bestie, které si chtějí ukořistit i poslední kousíčky jeho nevinnosti.

„Počkej!" zadržela Tinu náhle Quinn, která její práci doteď hltala pohledem. Zrovna v nejlepším! „Taky to chci zkusit." Její přání znělo jaksi hladově a Kurt věděl, že u Quinn nikdy nikdo nemůže dát na první dojem. Začínal se jí bát, byla nevyzpytatelná. Tina z něj prsty vytáhla, bylo to nepříjemné, udělala to moc rychle a trochu to pálilo. Ale nemusel čekat dlouho, Quinn se nenechala pobízet, aby zaujala Asiatčino místo

„Bříšky prstů nahoru, tak," instruovala ji Tina pečlivě a Quinn poslouchala na slovo. Její prsty byly malé, zahřáté, příjemné. „Můžeš hloubš. Ještě. Strč je tam celé. Tak. Cítíš prostatu?"

Quinn ho něžně a pomalu prozkoumávala. Téměř se nehýbala a tvář měla podmračenou a soustředěnou, jak konečky jejích prstů opatrně prohmatávaly Kurtův vnitřek a počínaly si jako dva průzkumníci, kteří objevují nové, vzácné a křehké mikrokultury.

V místnosti bylo ticho a vibroval jím jen Tinin hlas: „Je to takové malé, zakulacené místo, tužší než okolí..."

Přihořívalo, ale Kurt se odhodlal nedat to najevo.

„Myslím, že jo," přisvědčila Quinn radostně.

„Trochu na ni přitlač, ale nejdřív jen tak jemně..."

Kousnul se do jazyka. Hoří. Mohl tušit, že dívky budou šikovné. Pokusil se pod Santanou zavrtět a pak trochu zatlačit, ale to Quinniny prsty jen pobídlo k nezvyklému pohybu, trochu jimi uvnitř zavlnila a pak je přitáhla k sobě, jako by gestikulovala „Pojď sem" a Kurt byl ztracený. Od konečníku se mu do koulí, podbřišku a špičky penisu rozlévalo teplo a chvění, až mu bylo jasné, že jestli Quinn ještě trochu přitlačí, rozklepou se mu stehna a Santana to na něj hned prozradí. A jestli Quinn bude neúnavně pokračovat s odhodláním a stupňujícím se tlakem, nastříká Santaně přímo na kalhotky a břicho, aniž by si kdokoliv všimnul jeho údu. Ta myšlenka ho na chvíli škodolibě potěšila. Santana by určitě byla zhnusená. Patřilo by jí to.

„Quinn dneska dostane praktický seminář z mužské anatomie," řekla Tina a Quinn na to nereagovala ničím jiným než veselým smíchem. „Tohle ji ani na Yale nenaučí."

„To teda ne."

„Chceš to taky zkusit, Santano?"

Hispánka se dlouho nerozmýšlela. „Myslím, že ne. Někdo musí zůstat tady," stiskla Kurtova ramena lýtky, „a dohlídnout na to, aby se Hummel moc nevrtěl." Kurt, tři prsty v konečníku a obličej v Santanině klíně, zakňučel na souhlas. Vlastně jí teď mohl být vděčný. Kdyby rozkrokem netlumila jeho blahé nářky, mohl by ze spánku zburcovat prudérní sousedy.

Quinn ho dál zálibně prstila Chvíli ho jen tak bezcílně roztahovala, pak mu zase masírovala prostatu. Chtělo se mu stříkat, ale věděl, že ještě dlouho nebude moct. Potil se po celém těle, po ničem netoužil víc, než aby Santana jen tak trochu natáhla ruku, uchopila jeho penis, začala ho honit a dopomohla mu k sytému orgasmu. Sotva znatelně pohyboval pánví, aby se mu vlhký žalud třel o břicho a v protipohybu se napichoval na Quinniny neúnavné prsty.

„Co myslíš, zvládneš víc?" zajímala se Tina, aniž by Quinn zastavovala. Kurt přece musel být pěkně roztažený a poddajný... Nedovedl si představit co víc, tak zatím nechal Tinu, ať se prostě činí. Pohladila ho po stehně, jako by utěšovala malé štěně, a pak mu do dírky ke Quinniným prstům opatrně přistrčila ještě dva svoje. Obě ruce se pohybovaly trochu jinak a Kurt z toho šílel. Každá táhla na jinou stranu a začaly ho nenásilně rozevírat. Trochu to bolelo, ale byla to příjemná bolest vyvažovaná libými impulsy, které nervová vlákna vystřelovala od jeho konečníku rovnou do mozku.

„Zvládneš víc?" opakovala a přidržovala ho za stehno. Nečekala na odpověď a řekla Santaně, ať sleze dolů. Kurta později napadlo, že dívka musela vědět, co mají ty dvě v plánu, protože se mu přesunula za hlavu a podepřela ho klínem. Kontratenor instinktivně roztáhnul nohy. Musel uznat, že Santanina tíha mu trochu chyběla, ale teď alespoň viděl na svůj penis, ze kterého odkapávala vláha, a konečně ho mohl vzít do ruky. Na okamžik ho jenom přidržel, bál se, že by se mohl okamžitě udělat. Ne že by ho to nelákalo, ale jakási jeho zvědavější část chtěla vědět, co všechno Tina umí. Očividně byla ženou mnoha talentů. A Quinn nezůstávala pozadu.

„C-co víc?" Práce prstů ho pořád trochu rozptylovala a vyjadřovat se na úrovni bylo téměř nemožné.

Tina ho začala hladit po půlkách a kolem dírky, která teď byla zčervenalá a mastná, jako by se už předem chtěla omluvit za to, co na ni chystá. „Celou ruku?"

„Och Bože," vydechl Kurt a zvrátil hlavu do Santanina klína, kde se střetl s pečujícíma rukama. Byl si jistý, že jestli ho Bůh slyší a jestli tohle vidí, pošle ho přímo do pekla, kde se bude na věčnost smažit v kotlích s vroucím olejem. Nezbývalo mu než doufat, že tam skončí společně s Tinou. „Já ne-nevím," dodal upřímně, ale Tina s Quinn narozdíl od něj o jeho fyzických možnostech nepochybovaly. Když z něj Asiatka vytáhla sevřené prsty, byl tam roztažený a měkoučký, a v prvním okamžiku ji chtěl okřiknout, aby nepřestávala a nenechávala ho tak nezvykle prázdného. Nahradila ji zase Quinn. Kurt rezignoval – neměl sílu utíkat nebo se bránit a jestliže se černovláska rozhodla, že ho svým improvizovaným nástrojem penetruje, tak se tak mělo stát.

Trvalo to, než se jí plně přizpůsobil, ale měla trpělivost a nakládala s Kurtem s pověstnou ženskou něhou. Dovedl do sebe pojmout tři mužské prsty nebo velký penis a užívat si to, ale poddat se Tinině pečlivě nalubrikované dlani a hranici kloubů se mu zdálo zhola nemožné. Bál se, že ho roztrhne, kdykoliv se pohnula byť jen o milimetr. Byl rád, že má za sebou Santanu, která ho hladila po vlasech; snažil se moc nekřičet a trochu masturbovat, protože jeho erekce nebezpečnou rychlostí opadala. Tina zkroutila ruku do ruličky a pokusila se do povytažené dlaně vložit palec. Zatlačila a snažila se překonat neoblomný odpor Kurtova těla.

„Už ne-nemůžu," zasípal Kurt z posledních sil a Santana nad jeho hlavou se mu vysmála. Vždycky ho fascinovalo, jak se během vteřiny dokáže ze starostlivé kamarádky změnit na mrchu s jazykem jako břitva.

„Nemůže to být o nic horší, než když jsi posledně šukal to velký černý péro."

Normálně by Kurt roztrpčeně poznamenal, že to velký černý péro se jmenovalo Ian a že to o černoších je z větší části pověra, ale protože do něj Tinin palec právě nečekaně zajel, zmohl se jen na překvapené zavytí. Scéna v pokoji jako by najednou zamrzla – Santana konečně sklapla, Quinn v úžasu pootevřela své naducané rtíky a Tinin výraz se nedal popsat jinak než jako... vítězoslavný. Kurt dýchal a hekal jako prvorodička, i když Tina zůstávala úplně v klidu, aby ho nechala přivyknout. Dělala tohle s Mikem už mnohokrát a protože byl její milenec štědře komunikativní, přesně věděla, jak se Kurt cítí a jaké vyvrcholení mu bude odměnou. Její sevřená ruka spočívala v měkkém, houbovitém teplu jeho těla, kde ho naplňovala na maximum. Zápěstí jí znehybňoval tuhý, ale poddajný kroužek svěrače.

„Ach kurva. Kurva, kurva," klel Kurt plačtivě slovníkem, který u sebe ani nepoznával, ale nemohl to komentovat jinak. Myslel si, že praskne. Cítil potřebu Tininu ruku vypudit, ale čím déle zůstávala umanutě na svém místě – protože tenhle vetřelec se k ústupu sám od sebe rozhodně neměl – tím víc příjemného mu přinášela. Připomnělo mu to libé pocity v okamžiku, kdy měl anální sex úplně poprvé. Nikdy se při prozkoumávání neznámého necítil tak dobře jako tehdy.

„Shh, jen dýchej," radila mu některá z dívek. Hlas nerozeznával – mohla to být Quinn a její probuzená mateřská starostlivost –, ale stejně ho uposlechl. Co jiného mu taky zbývalo. Tohle se nepodobalo ničemu, co kdy zažil, nepřipomínalo to Daveovy tlusté prsty ani Blaineův dlouhý a úzký penis, byla to prostě drobná a útlá ženská ruka sevřená v kulatou pěst, což nebyl tvar zrovna usnadňující penetraci. Tinin puls hmatatelný na zápěstí mu citelně tepal nejjemnějším místečkem jeho těla, nebo to byl možná jeho vlastní, protože dírku měl v jednom ohni, utrápenou a roztaženou, a sebemenší pohyb cítil až v břiše.

Tina rukou zkusmo zahýbala a podle hudby, kterou Kurt vyluzoval, hledala správný úhel a kadenci pohybů. „Veď mě, zlatíčko," nabádala Kurta jemně. „Mluv se mnou."

Kurt vydal změť citoslovců, když Asiatčiny klouby narazily na prostatu, jako by to byl po staletí ukrývaný poklad, a Tina je musela rozšifrovat.

„Líbí se ti víc tohle," nepatrně zapumpovala tam a zpátky v nápodobě kopulačních pohybů, „nebo tohle?" zakroutila pěstí kolem dokola a cítila, jak jí zápěstí drtí stahy Kurtových svalů.

„A-a-ahh, o-obojí, obojí!"

Věděla, že už se nemusí moc upejpat a začala ho stimulovat, ale samotného Kurta musela trochu krotit. Měl oči zavřené, ústa otevřená dokořán a dlaň mu po penisu kmitala nahoru dolů v takové rychlosti, která by vší té legraci přinesla velmi brzký konec. Chytila ho za předloktí a poradila mu, aby zpomalil. Ještě nebyli ani v nejlepším.

Přidala na síle odhodlaná ukázat mu, čím svého přítele uspokojuje po nocích. Nemohla zatnutou dlaní pohybovat moc, ale i málo stačilo, aby Kurt stoupal po imaginárním žebříku do nebeských výšin. Prohnula zápěstí a přitlačila mu na prostatu – na kůži cítila, jak jí ten malý oblý bod klouže přes klouby a viděla, jak se Kurtovi rozkoší zatínají svaly na stehnech a břiše. Celý se potil. Přestal masturbovat a oběma rukama si jemně mnul malá stažená varlata.

„Něco mi říká, že na dnešní noc jen tak nezapomene," přivinula se k ní Quinn, která celou dobu fascinovaně zírala, jak Tinino hubené zápěstí mizí v Kurtově bledé zadnici osypané husí kůží a nad ním se tyčí jeho spokojeně ztopořený penis. Když se ze svého kolejního pokoje vydávala do New Yorku za kamarádkou, nikdy by ji nenapadlo, že se stane svědkem takového zážitku. Role divačky jí však za chvíli byla malá. To, co předváděla Tina, byla podle Kurtova hlasového projevu sice úplná symfonie pohybů a tlaku, ale byla si jistá, že se tomu může zkusit alespoň přiblížit. Na Yale se naučila hrát velice obstojně na klavír a Kurtovo tělo, to bylo taktéž takový hudební nástroj, na který se dalo zahrát... Tak vedle nepřímo vyřčené pochvaly požádala Tinu, aby jí přenechala své místo.

„Jen opatrně. Nikam nespěchej," poučila ji Tina a přidala ještě několik rad.

„Budu opatrná, neboj."

Dovnitř se dostala o poznání snáze než její předchůdkyně. Polila si ruku lubrikačním olejem a navázala tam, kde Tina skončila. Její dlaň byla ještě o něco drobnější a vtěsnala se do Kurtova vnitřku jako by tam odnepaměti patřila. Když cítila, že se uvolnil, začala ho pomalu dráždit a odvážila se pozvolna nabírat na rychlosti. Volnou rukou chtěla Kurtovi pomoct s honěním, ale pak si uvědomila, že od toho tu není a že by to kamarád nejspíš ani neocenil. Rozhodla se, že pro něj udělá tu malou službičku a uspokojí mu nenasytný zadek, ale jeho pohlaví přenechá nefalšované mužské dlani a představám za zavřenými víčky.

„To je t-tak– mmm." Kurtova neschopnost vyjádřit se všechny bavila. Quinn mu na rtech doslova visela pohledem. Pohybovala pěstí sem a tam, jak jen jí to extrémně stísněný prostor dovoloval, tlačila na všechna citlivá místa a sledovala, jak celý Kurt roztává jako kopeček vanilkové zmrzliny.

„Pojďsemdejmipusu," zavrněla Tina jako kočka, vyšplhala se po gauči ke Kurtově hlavě a zatímco vzdychal, lapal po dechu a přirážel zpět ke Quinnině ruce, začala ho francouzsky líbat. Odtrhnul se po pár vteřinách. Všechny brzo poznaly proč.

Byl jen takovýhle kousek od orgasmu a potřeboval se soustředit.

Obtočil prsty kolem svého údu, cítil, jak mu téměř žhne v ruce, a zatímco ho přidržoval u kořene, pravou rukou jezdil sem a tam po žaludu, dokud se nedostavilo známé napětí. Když to na něj přišlo, vystříkl poprvé tak silně a prudce, že několik hustých kapek semene dopadlo Santaně na odhalené snědé břicho. Nevnímal, že nad ním něco v rozčílení říká, jen si vychutnával sílu orgasmu, který ho zachvátil na pokraji vyčerpání – cítil, jak mu pulzuje celý podbřišek, jak se mu stahuje zadek a do okolí vysílá vlny slasti, úd se mu pod jejich nárazy otřásá a veškeré nastřádané napětí vychází jeho špičkou ven. Uvnitř přímo hořel, všechno bylo stokrát intenzivnější, Quinnina velká tvrdá ruka jen znásobovala rozkoš, kterou prožíval. Myslel, že jí bude děkovat do konce svého života.

Vypudil ze sebe ještě několik šlahounů bílého spermatu, které porůznu ozdobily jeho tělo – většinu tekutiny měl na hrudníku, pár kapek mu dopadlo i na obličej jen kousek od pootevřených rtů. Myslí mu projely poslední dvě myšlenky – že je mu dobře a že tohle už dlouho potřeboval. Potom zůstal ležet, jako by z něj vyprchal život. Tina a Santana ho starostlivě hladily všude, kam jejich ruce dosáhly – po prsou a ramenech, po bocích, vískaly ho ve vlasech a chválily.

Quinn se beze spěchu stáhla. Tina nelhala, když předtím Kurtovi pohrozila, že na konci bude jeho dírka pěkně roztažená. Starostlivě, aby mu neublížila nějakým nečekaným pohybem, z něj vytáhla první řadu kloubů, pak druhou, až z měkkého hnízda vyjely i konečky prstů. V tu chvíli se zase probral k životu. Utahaně pokrčil jednu nohu, aby si tam dolů dosáhnul, strčil dovnitř ukazovák a prostředníček a vydal zvuk, který zněl jako zklamaný povzdech. Nechal je uvnitř, dokud neucítil, že jeho zadek získává zpět svou pružnost a ospale se uzavírá.

Dovedl si představit, jak hrozně a nehummelovsky musí vypadat – byl celý rozlámaný, zpocený, ubolený a rozcuchaný, scvrklý penis mu bez života odpočíval na chomáčku světlých chlupů – ale cítil se dobře jako král po vyhrané bitvě.

„Ale – co Mike?" napadlo ho najednou zničehonic, protože Tinin přítel by mu zážitek mohl ještě znepříjemnit. O to nestál.

„Nedělej si starosti," ujišťovala ho, „Mike o tom ví." A tím to zřejmě bylo uzavřené, protože Tina už nic neřekla a Kurt ji nechtěl nutit. Zavřel oči a nechal se chlácholit a opečovávat. Začal usilovně přemýšlet nad tím, co se právě odehrálo. Když z jeho mozku vyprchaly omamné endorfiny, vrátily se k němu události celého večera jako bumerang. Tělo ho začalo pobolívat a byl si jistý, že zítřek bude dnem rekonvalescence – žádné procházky, žádné nákupy, žádné bary. Muzikál je čekal až v neděli, ale zatím nevěděl, jestli ho vůbec vydrží prosedět celý. Možná měl překažené plány na zbytek víkendu, a to jenom kvůli tomu, že se s ním holky rozhodly pobavit. Ale jelikož součásti jejich zábavného programu byl i sytý, vysilující orgasmus, nemohl vůbec nic namítat.


End file.
